The Jobberknoll
by Deanna Lupin
Summary: A short and simple ballad about the misfortune two young men has to endure.


You probably ask what is this. This is my attempt to transform the lyrics of one Irish folk song into the lyrics of HP folk song. The original song is called The Nightingale, it is sung and performed by Kiera Dawn. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find the music anywhere, but I can send the version I have in my computer, if you write me. The original lyrics are here: /celtic-folk-the-nightingale-lyrics.html (the last strophe is missing, but it's not my fault. It goes like this:

" Well then," says the fair maid, " will you marry me?"

" Oh no," says the soldier, " that never can be.

For I have my wife at home in my own country,

and she is the finest maiden that you ever did see.")

My version is called The Jobberknoll, everyone surely knows what Jobberknoll is. Try Scamander, he will tell you ;) I chose him because he fitted here perfectly, and according to the Czech name of this bird and his description in the said book I came to the conclusion that it is ideal.

The pairing mentioned here is simple: Remus and Sirius. Rem is the severe Healer, Sirius is the brave Auror. In my opinion, these jobs would suit them perfectly.

After you've got to the music version of this song, try to sing that tune along with my lyrics; you'll realize it's possible to sing this (I tried successfully) ;)

Sorry for the neologisms, I'm not a native speaker, so I edited the words as they fitted there. Don't wonder after you find 'oh-so-deep' and other things. And many apologizes for any hypothetic mistake.

rating: K

pairing: Remus L./Sirius B.

era: before the first War (where James and Lily died)

genre: ballade (maybe)

declaim: I swear I'm up to no good, but Remus and Sirius I don't own, unfortunately, and I neither plan to steal them. The true owner (who doesn't appreciate it at all!) is J.K.Rowling.

--

**The Jobberknoll**

**1) As I went to Hogsmeade one evening in June,**

** I met a young couple, which produced a tune**

** of love – severe Healer, so sweet and so kind,**

** and the other - merry Auror, the King of His Mind.**

--

**Ref:**

**And they touched softly and tenderly, as they stared at each other,**

**and the fair man clung to his lover not alike a brother,**

**and the fair man clung to his lover when they kissed oh-so-deep,**

**and they both lay down in embrace, love, to hear the Jobberknoll weep.**

--

**2) Out of his Healer's robe he took a fine fife,**

** and played such a rueful tune, 'tis as sharp as knife, **

** and played such a rueful tune that all lupines did dry,**

** quietly sobbed the fair man: „That's the Jobberknoll's cry."**

--

**Ref:**

**And they touched softly and tenderly, as they stared at each other,**

**and the fair man clung to his lover not alike a brother,**

**and the fair man clung to his lover when they kissed oh-so-deep,**

**and they both lay down in embrace, love, to hear the Jobberknoll weep.**

--

**3) „ Now I'm off to Azkaban for thirteen long years,**

** drinking tears, blood and despair 'sted of Butterbeers,**

** and if ever I return again, it will be the hell,**

** to see as our so tender love will then again start to quell."**

--

**Ref:**

**And they touched softly and tenderly, as they stared at each other,**

**and the fair man clung to his lover not alike a brother,**

**and the fair man clung to his lover when they kissed oh-so-deep,**

**and they both lay down in embrace, love, to hear the Jobberknoll weep.**

--

**4) „Well then," says fair Healer, „will you marry me?"**

„**No, love," says the Auror, „you must 'tis please see: **

** Know you and me are supposed the true men to be,**

** and for that wed some young lassie - for the others a plea."**

--

**Ref:**

**And they touched softly and tenderly, as they stared at each other,**

**and the fair man clung to his lover not alike a brother,**

**and the fair man clung to his lover when they kissed oh-so-deep,**

**and they both lay down in embrace, love, to hear the Jobberknoll weep.**


End file.
